


The Thief And Unsuspecting Bystander

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief And Unsuspecting Bystander

Walking out of his college’s science building Monty twirls his car keys around his finger, whistling a merry tune as he strolls along. It was good day. He had finished all his assignments for class and there was nothing stopping him from spending a relaxing weekend with his friends. Monty was ready to get drunk, party hard and maybe pick up a few guys.

Clarke and the others had been trying to set him up with someone for awhile now and each time Monty had said no. Well maybe it was time for a change. He was ready to venture into the world of dating in hopes of finding a partner to love. What Monty didn’t know was that he was about to meet that partner very soon and in the most unexpected way.

Monty continues to whistle as he walks over to his beat up car. Walking around to the driver’s side he slides into the seat. Sticking the key into the ignition Monty is about to drive away when the passenger door opens and in slides an attractive guy with a beanie atop his head.

Bewildered Monty just holds onto the steering wheel tightly as he asks, “Who the hell are you and what are you doing?”

“Just shut up and drive!”

“Why should I? I have no clue who you are. Why the hell should I listen to you?”

The mysterious guy turns to look at Monty and with the most serious look on his face he says, “The cops are coming after me. So unless you want to get caught I suggest you start driving pretty boy.”

Monty’s too shocked by this sudden news to pay any attention to the fact that this really hot, really dangerous stranger had just complimented him. Instead he only focuses on getting himself out of this troubling situation. Slamming on the gas pedal Monty shoots off dead set on getting away from the cops.

As he drives like a maniac Monty looks over at his unwelcome passenger a scowl stretched across his normally happy face.

“Just who the hell are you? And why are the cops chasing you?”

The guy just flashes Monty a breathtaking smile and Monty has to face forward so he doesn’t accidentally crash the car into a tree. Keep his eyes straight on the road Monty tries to ignore the flashing red and blue lights that were creeping up on him as he waits for an answer from his guest.

“I’m Miller, and I may or may not have stolen a priceless necklace but it was for a good cause!.”

At his words Monty’s hands jerk and he almost crashes the car into the sidewalk. Miller gets slammed into the door and with a shout he says, “Watch where you’re going! I swear to god you drive worse than I do.”

Monty pays him no attention though and instead starts to freak out over the fact that he was helping a criminal escape.

“Oh my god, I’m going to go to jail. I’m going to hell for this. Oh dear lord please forgive me. I didn’t know he was a criminal. Maybe I can just toss him out of the car and drive away.”

Miller stares at the pretty asian boy next to him with something akin to curiosity. He had never quite met someone like the boy next to him but to be fair Miller didn’t know that many people. To be honest though he was rather intrigued by the beautiful face next to him.

Before the boy could have a full on panic attack and kill them both Miller lets out a sigh before reaching over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Monty jumps at the sudden touch and glances over at Miller for a brief second before turning his attention back to the road.

“You’re not going to go to jail. Everything is going to be just fine.”

“How can you say that? I’m not some hardened criminal. I’m just some a regular college student trying to get his degree.”

“You’re going to be just fine pretty boy. So chill.”

Suddenly getting angry Monty turns his head towards this Miller guy practically spitting out, “Don’t you dare tell me to chill. I’m the one who saved your sorry ass and I can just as easily toss you to the wolves so you better stop being a dick. And stop calling me pretty boy!”

Listening to Monty’s tirade Miller just grins before lacing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat.

“Well what do you want me to call then pretty boy?”

“Monty will do just fine.”

Rolling the name around in his mouth Miller grins before softly saying, “Thank you for saving my sorry ass Monty.”

Monty is slightly surprised by the fact that Miller was actually thanking him instead of just telling him what to do. He tries not to let his shock though instead just replying offhandedly.

“Oh well you’re welcome. Now I think we’ve lost the cops so where do you want me to drop you off?”

“Do you mind dropping me off at home? I live on Maple.”

Monty realizes that wasn’t too far off from where he lived so he shakes his head saying, “That’s fine. I live on Elm. Unless you’re lying and are really just going to murder me somewhere.”

Miller lets out a chuckle before saying, “You’re much too pretty to kill.”

This time Monty does blush but he keeps his eyes forward not seeing the smirk that was stretched across Miller’s face. Miller just shakes his head thinking that Monty was definitely the most adorable person he had ever met. Reaching over he turns on the radio trying fill the silence with something.

Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy comes on and Miller grins looking out the window as his fingers tap to the beat. Monty was dancing in his seat slightly fingers tapping out the song.

The next few minutes pass in silence as Monty continues to drive. Reaching Maple street he looks over to Miller asking, “Which one is yours?”

“Just head down a little further. It’s the black and red one.”

Stopping in front of the house Miller points out, Monty looks over at Miller. He was now able to take in the other’s appearance a bit better and damn he was pleased with what he saw. Miller could really pull off that beanie. Biting his lips nervously Monty just says, “Well it was fun while it lasted. I hope you don’t get caught.”

Miller flashes a blinding grin and Monty swears his heart stops for a second but he quickly shakes out of it.

“I haven’t gotten caught yet, pretty boy.”

“Yeah well that’s because you rope unsuspecting bystanders in to help you out.”

“I only choose the hot unsuspecting bystanders.”

Rolling his eyes Monty shakes his head a wry grin stretched across his face. Miller opens the car door and slides out of the car smoothly. Before closing it he glances back down at Monty saying, “Hope to see you soon.”

Confused Monty glances over at him but Miller had already closed the door and was walking away. He looks down at the seat and that’s when he notices the piece of paper sitting in the middle.

Reaching over Monty picks it up unfolding it as he goes.

_We should have more getaways._

_Call me._

_534-694-4456_

_Miller_

_BTW my full name is Nathan Miller. I expect you to call me Nathan, pretty boy._

This time Monty lets out a laugh, a smile blooming across his face. It seemed like the thief had stolen more than just a necklace. He had stolen his heart as well.


End file.
